Three simple words
by Carstairsy
Summary: The five times Steve said 'I love you,' and the one time Natasha said it back. Romanogers.
1. Chapter 1

They were all covered in dirt and blood. Gunshots were painting the sky an ugly gray, which was a shame, the sky had just reached the time when pink and orange danced around the sun. It was Steve's favorite time of the day, and it was possibly his last time seeing it. Even if it was a mutated gray, Steve's eyes were glued to the sight.

After the stars started twinkling in the sky, he tore his gaze away. For about the fifth time that day he took in his surroundings: multiple SHIELD agents he didn't know, in some dirty cellar with a gaping hole in the top, more of a ditch if anything. Then across from him was Natasha. Her foot was tucked under her other leg, which was stretched out, and touching Steve's leg. His gaze stayed on their touching skin longer than it should have.

"Steve," his head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He looked at her, she really was beautiful; even with her hair in tangled curls, and covered in dirt. Then he looked at her eyes, and how green they were. "Steve!" She said again with a lot more annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," he said, his face flushing a little at being caught.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "obviously." If she noticed him staring at her, she didn't say anything. "We cant contact any one, we're stuck here."

Steve closed his eyes, and exhaled, he had to focus. "We tried everything?"

"Everything." She confirmed.

His eyes opened, and he tilted his head back to rest it against the wall. "The only thing we can do is wait all the gunshots out."

"That's a terrible idea."

"Well maybe if you didn't run off, we all wouldn't of had to run after you wasting all our ammo!" He snapped.

She crossed her arms, "I thought it would go better." She snapped at him. She turned her head away from him. "If you want an apology," she muttered, "you're not getting one."

This was the same fight they had earlier, and Steve preferred not to relive it. The room was in a tense silence, the other agents were whispering among themselves, but Steve couldn't understand a word.

Guilt slowly consumed Steve the longer he looked at Natasha. Her lips were pursed, and her arms were tightly crossed against her chest. "Natasha." She ignored him. "Nat," he tried again. That time she looked at him. "Look, we could die tonight, I don't want to die mad at each other."

Her arms fell into her lap, and her face relaxed. He took that as a sign that they were okay. When he rose, dust went everywhere causing Natasha to cough. As he sat down next to her, he said an apology. Their eyes met, and he looked at her lips. He remembered tasting them. Not just at the mall, that was a fake kiss, but their stolen kiss in Sam's guest bedroom. He remembered every second.

_"Would you trust me to do it?"_

_"I would now." _

_She gave him an astonished look, no one trusted her. Something inside her cracked, and she couldn't help but lean forward. She crawled into his lap, with her knees on both side of his hips. _

_"Nat?"_

_"Trust me," she said leaning closer. _

_His hands found her hips, and he pulled her close. Red hair curtained them as she leaned in. Steve's eyes fluttered close, and waited to feel her lips on his. Instead he felt a kiss on his jaw, and a hand on his cheek. He grabbed her chin, and tilted her head towards him. Surprisingly, he was the one who leaned in first, a sigh of relief escaped him when he tasted her lips. _

_Slowly, her hands slid up his chest: one stopping to grab the front of his shirt, the other tangling in his hair._

_As the kiss deepened, the door opened. In the blink of an eye, Natasha sprung back. _

_"I made breakfast, if you eat that kinda thing." Sam said, standing in the doorway. Eyes flicking between Natasha and Steve; probably noticing Steve's messy hair Natasha left him with._

_As she passed Steve she whispered in his ear. "A little more practice, and you won't be half bad." Steve looked at her as she sauntered out of the room, he still wasn't really sure what happened. _

A rat scurrying across the floor brought him back from the memory. Natasha pulled her feet away from the rodent in disgust, causing her side to brush against his, causing tingles to go through him. Their last kiss was months ago, but Natasha hadn't mentioned it once. Causing Steve to not be sure if he should say anything about it, so he kept his mouth shut.

Since they were probably going to die, he decided he might as well ask. "Why did you kiss me?"

"We were undercover, Steve. It was a distraction," she was still looking forward.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," his voice was calm.

She sighed, and her shoulders slumped a little, "I don't know why I did." A small smirk grew on her face, and she looked at him. "I didn't see you complaining."

"That's because you never-" he stopped talking when he heard footsteps above them. He motioned for everyone to hide, and stay quiet. He pulled Natasha into the dark corner, where they were concealed. She curled up next to him, trying to take up as less room possible.

"Nat, there's a big chance that we're going to die," he whispered into her ear.

She turned to face him, "I know." She reached up, and pressed a small kiss to his lips. And turned back without another word.

The footsteps were getting closer, and Steve's grip on Natasha was getting tighter.

"Natasha, I love you," he whispered into her hair. She turned around, a shock expression coloring her features. He was sure his face mirrored hers, he didn't mean to say that.

Then someone dropped down from the hole, and everyone held their breath. Until Natasha saw the SHIELD catsuit, and the usual updo of Maria's hair. All the agents sighed a breath of relief, and came out of the shadows.

"What happened this time?" Maria questioned Steve as they boarded the hellicarrier.

"Don't want to talk about it."

As they took off, Steve sat in the vacant seat next to Natasha. She was silent, and didn't acknowledge him. He spoke up, "look, Nat, I didn't mean to say that, it just came out."

"It's fine, Steve," she said, but she still wasn't making eye contact with him.

They sat in tense silence, leaving Steve to think about how he screwed up his chances with her. Until a small hand slipped into his, and squeezed. He looked at her to see her hiding a smile. When they landed, she left without a word, but he could still feel the warmth of her hand in his.

* * *

**AN: not sure if I'm going to continue this, I still need to work on my other fic. But this might not be updated for awhile. I'll try to finish it though **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this straight, you've never seen Star Wars before?"

Steve shook his head, "nope, but it's on the list." He pulled out the little notebook from his back pocket, and held it up to her, "see?"

Natasha grabbed it, and squinted at it for a few seconds. Steve was confused for a few moments until she closed it, and smacked him lightly over the head.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his head a little. "What was that for?"

"Star Wars/Trek?" She said. "Star Wars/Trek!" She yelled it this time. "It deserves it's own line, Steve!"

"Okay, okay, I'll fix it. Just don't hit me again." He said, plucking the notebook out of her hands.

"Oh you'll do more than fix it, Rogers. You're gonna cross that baby off the list for good." He couldn't help but laugh a little at how serious she was. It was just a movie, what could be so great about it? "Your place," she continued, "I'll bring the movies."

"When?"

She shrugged, "when ever I have the time."

Steve closed his eyes, and sighed. "You're going to break into my apartment, aren't you?" He opened his eyes to see her smirk, and she walked away, hips swaying. "Please don't break into my apartment!" He called after her.

She smiled at him playfully over her shoulder, "we'll see."

He sighed, that will be fun to explain to the neighbors.

* * *

When Steve opened his front door a week later the first thing he saw was Natasha sprawled over his couch. She held up her hand, and showed him the movies. "Let's do this, Rogers."

"No one saw you break in, right?" He would have appeared annoyed if he wasn't smiling.

"Please," Natasha held her hand to her chest in mock hurt, "you insult me."

While she stood up to put the movie on, he sat down at the edge of the couch. When she came back she laid down, using Steve as a foot rest.

"So, have you found a gal yet?" She questioned.

"I might have one in mind," he admitted, eyes glued to the TV.

"Well," she said, missing his hint, "if that doesnt work out, I've got someone in mind."

"Yeah?" He gave her a side glance, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," she mimicked. "You know Emily?" He shook his head no. "She works at SHIELD, she's an agent. Black hair, gray eyes, ring the bell?"

Steve wrinkled his nose "Are you talking about the women who you can hear from across the building?"

"Yes, I know she's a loud speaker, but-"

"Nat," Steve interrupted.

"Well anyway," Natasha continued. "I've been talking you up to her, and I think she's intresteeed," she said in a singsong voice.

"Why are there words on the screen?" He said, ignoring her trying to set him up with another girl.

"Read them!"

"So is the whole movie just gonna be words flying through space?" Steve said, glancing at her.

"Oh my god," she said, irritated. She sat up, grabbed his head, and turned it towards the screen. "Just watch!" She laid back down, her eyes instantly glued to the screen.

* * *

"Don't you have those boots?" Steve asked, as the screen showed the rebels's feet hanging.

"That's all you're getting from this?" There was a pause. "Yes, yes I do,"

* * *

"Why is the milk blue?"

"Details, Rogers. Details."

* * *

"Who's Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Natasha didn't say anything, she just kicked him lightly.

After the movie answered his question, he spoke up again. "Why didn't he tell him about his father before? Why are you laughing?"

* * *

Steve learned to stop asking question, and just watch the movie until Han Solo came onto the screen. "Why-"

Natasha sat up in the blink of an eye, she put her finger to his lips. "Shh, there is no talking while Han Solo is talking."

When she sat back down, he peeked at her from the corner of his eye. He put his hand on her leg, he waited a few moments to see if she'd push his hand off. When there was no reaction his thumb started moving in slow circles.

He missed the smile that she couldn't hide.

* * *

By the time the movie ended, Steve was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. Natasha would have laughed at how intensely he started focusing on the movie, but she was just as focused so she kept her amusement to herself.

"There's two more, right?" Steve asked, eyes glued to the credits.

"Yes, the Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi."

"Sounds promising," he said, leaning into the couch, and slinging his arm over the back of it." Natasha tried stifling a laugh, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just grateful that you stopped asking questions," she said while putting the next movie in.

"I only asked question of what I really didn't understand."

"You questioned the blue milk, Steve. No body questions the blue milk."

To his surprise, when she sat back down she chose the spot right next to him. He raised his eyebrows when she leaned into him. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, smiling. "Pay attention to the movie, Rogers." She said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am."

His attention was back to the movie as it started. But suddenly, there were soft lips on his neck, and a hand in his hair. He turned his head, and Natasha pulled back to give him a smirk, "something wrong?" She asked a little too innocently.

"Not at all," he said pulling her closer.

"Good," she said.

Then their lips met.

His hands found the small of her back, and he pulled her closer. She slid into his lap, and twisted her hands through his hair. He didn't know how long the kissing would last, and when the next time would be. The last time they kissed was almost two months ago, it was a few days after the mission he accidentally confessed his love to her. She needed someone to reach a coffee cup for her, and he obliged; she rewarded him with a small kiss.

But it was nothing like this. When her lips traveled to his neck, he grasped her chin and kissed her again. He wanted to taste her lips, and try to remember everything about it.

When she pulled back, he opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted. "What did I tell you about talking while Han Solo is talking?" He rolled his eyes, but still held her close when he leaned back into him.

They made it through the last two movies with the occasional kisses. When the credits of Return of the Jedi rolled, her head was on his lap, she was sound asleep.

He looked down at her, he's never her seen her so relaxed. If he was being completely honest he loved the sight of her head resting on his lap, her red hair splayed over him. He loved it, and he loved her. Reaching out, he ran his hands through her hair. "I love you," he whispered.

Suddenly her slack facials turned into a small smirk, "I know," she said, her eyes still close.

He couldn't help it, he smiled too. "You took that from Han Solo."

"Shh, Steve." She held up her finger to his lips. "I'm sleeping," she whispered.

"Does that mean I'm Leia?"

"Yes, you can have the buns and everything." She paused, "and the slave costume if you're interested."

"I'll stick to the buns."

* * *

**AN: So I'm defiantly going to continue this fic, but the problem is I'm kinda running out of ideas. So, if you have any, it would be really cool of you shared them. Im probably going to replace this chapter, and repost this as a Drabble, because I like it, but not enough to keep in this fic. Also Nat totally has a thing for Han Solo. Same, Nat. Same.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. Star Wars belongs to LucasFilms (I think)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nat?" Steve's voice ran through the apartment. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of her living room; the room was so clean that it was almost uncomfortable to be in. The only hints that Natasha called the apartment home were pictures adorning the walls and frames on every surface. Steve looked at all the pictures not feeling so awkward anymore. A smile blossomed on his face as he picked up a particular photo of all the avengers. Except they weren't the avengers, they were just a group simply enjoying each other's company: with their arms all thrown over each other and all of their faces beaming at the camera.

"Just a minute!" Natasha's voice rang from her bedroom.

"No rush," Steve called back as he set the frame down. Another frame next to the couch caught his eye, and he strided over to it. Cocking his head a little he looked at the picture in his hands: he was surprised she had it. It was just them in the picture, but their eyes weren't on the camera. They were close and Steve was looking down at her with a small smile on his lips; Natasha was beaming up at him, he remembered how fast his heart was beating when she looked at him.

Natasha emerged from her bedroom smelling like perfume and adjusting an earring. Steve didn't notice her, his eyes were still glued to the picture. "What are you doing?" Steve was startled by her voice, and dropped the frame.

"Oh God," Steve said, bending over to retrieve the picture, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Natasha turned to the mirror, adjusting her hair until she was satisfied. "You're lucky it didn't break, Rogers," she added with a smile. She turned around, "that's my favorite picture." To Steve's relief it dropped on the rug, so the glass didn't shatter.

He stood up, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Her hair was draped on one shoulder, and her dress was gold, it went in at her waist then fell loosely to her feet. She shook her head, "your tie is all wrong." He looked down at his tie, he put it on in a rush, he'll admit that he's had better looking ties.

She crossed the room to him, and adjusted his tie. "So that's really your favorite picture?"

She shrugged, "I like how my hair looked," she joked. With nimble fingers she fixed his tie, but her hands lingered on him. As she smoothed down the tie, she ran her hands down his chest, then she grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to hers.

At first he was surprised, but he got over the shock quickly and kissed her back. When she pulled away he couldn't help but give her a knowing smile. "Shut up," she said even though she had a small smile.

As they walked out the door, Steve spoke, "I didn't say anything, my lips were occupied."

"Don't push it, Rogers," she said elbowing him lightly.

* * *

There always seemed to be an endless amount of galas thrown in the avenger's honor, as a 'thank you' for saving the city. Both Steve and Natasha always came alone, so there were some murmurs and eye brow raises thrown in their direction when they attended together.

Tony looked them up and down, "knew it," he said before walking away with Pepper on his arm.

"Great dress, Nat," Pepper called over her shoulder. Natasha gave her a smile in return.

Steve looked down at her. "It is a really nice dress," he said, cheeks flushing, "you should wear that color more."

"I think I will," she gave him a smirk that he's grown to love. "Tony does realize that nothing is going on between us right?" She said looking over at Tony.

"Nope, let's let him think that we are for awhile to mess with him."

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "the good 'ol Captain wants to be manipulative?"

He shrugged "you're rubbing off on me."

The last few months have been... confusing, defiantly confusing. Steve had no idea what was going through Natasha's head sometimes. One day she'll be trying to set him up with a girl, and the next she's climbing on top of him, kissing him senseless. Whenever he asked her about it she would just shrug and say he needs the practice. Steve didn't mind, he simply just wanted to be around her. The kissing was defiantly a bonus though.

After hours of greeting guest after guest they were finally free to do as they pleased. Which for Steve was sitting at a table while everyone danced. Natasha plopped down in the chair next to him, "I'm surprised you're not dancing."

Steve looked away, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I never learned how," he admitted.

Natasha sat up straight and looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "really?"

He shrugged, "a friend promised to teach me, but we never got the chance."

"Well, Steve, it's your lucky day. In going to teach you."

Steve couldn't help but smile, "here?"

"God no, you're probably a mess. I'd be an awful person to teach you how to dance in front of a bunch of people with cameras," she paused, "actually-"

"No."

"Kidding," she put her hands up in mock surrender. "But seriously, I'll teach you how to dance."

"I'd love that, Nat." Steve mostly just wanted to spend more time with her really, but it would be nice to know how to dance.

It was silent for a few moments. "Want to sneak out, and watch Star Wars at your place?" Natasha questioned.

Steve shook his head, "you and Harrison Ford, I swear you have a problem."

"Guilty," she said. "Come on, no one is looking," with that she grabbed his hand and they snuck out the back.

* * *

Steve swung open the door to his apartment, clad in his Captain America suit and exhausted. He looked around the apartment _his apartment _it was quiet; Steve hated the silence. Something that he's always wanted, something Bucky would occasionally tease him about, was a family. So Steve's heart would always sink a little whenever he opened the door to an empty apartment.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorknob jingling. He stood up, ready to act when the door opened. He relaxed when he saw it was only Natasha. "Hey," she said using multiple e's.

"Jesus, Romanoff did you pick the lock?"

"No, Rogers, I waltzed in."

Steve shook his head and sat back down. "I should just give you a key, it would be easier."

"Naw, I lIke freaking out your neighbors," she said throwing herself onto the couch. "I promised I'd teach you to dance, so let's dance."

"Just let me get out of the suit," he said, rising.

"I'll be here."

* * *

Natasha was looking through all the records that Steve owned when he emerged from his bedroom in different clothes. He stood next to her and put a hand on her hip. "Find anything?" He asked.

"Not yet," she answered, eyes still on the collection.

"How about," Steve reached out and grabbed a blue case from the top shelf, "this one?"

Natasha examined it, then shrugged her shoulders, "sure."

Steve set up the record, and Natasha guided him to the middle of the room. She set her hands on his shoulder and hip. "You just put your hand on my waist and hip," she instructed. When he followed instructions they stepped in slow circles. "And," Natasha said "you're dancing."

Steve raised his eyebrows, "it's this easy?"

"Well this is a simple dance. I'm a little scared to show you more complicated ones." He gave her a look, "what? You're big and can break a lot of things with a lot of movement." At that he gave in and laughed. "Besides," Natasha said, "this dance is to be close to someone," she said putting her head on his shoulder.

Steve buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes. They were in blissful silence until Natasha's voice broke it. "What friend was going to teach you to dance?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"Peggy," he said, "before I went into the ice. It's- it's the last thing a said to her."

Natasha's head moved to the crook of his neck, "Im sorry, Steve. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

Her head lifted from his neck, and they looked at each other. Steve noticed a faint scar on her cheek that he's never noticed before. When he was about to ask her about it she leaned in and kissed him. The record stopped and she pulled away, "you should put the next one on."

He only nodded his head and went to the record player. When they started dancing again, Natasha put her head back on his shoulder. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Part of my training," she said, "but I used to do ballet."

"Really?"

He felt her smile on his skin, "yeah, never really have the chance to do it anymore. I miss it though."

It was silent again for a few moments until Steve said, "Nat?"

"Hmm?"

His hand moved to her hair and pushed it aside. He turned his head to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

He could feel her smile rather than see it.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and follows, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha stormed through the hallways while Steve ran to catch up with her. They were on a mission in France. It was a simple mission: pose as a couple. A man involved in the French milieu had a big mouth and a wife he loved to cheat on. Some how Steve still managed to screw it up.

Everything was going smoothly. They were at a restaurant with the target and his wife. And the creep was running his hand up and down Natasha's leg, something that Natasha fully expected. As much as she hated it, it was part of the job. Then Steve grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the restaurant.

As Natasha reached their hotel room she threw open the door, and before she could slam it shut Steve slipped in. He lightly grabbed her wrist in case she tried to punch him, Steve learned the hard way to always do that. "Look, Natasha, I'm sorry."

"You completely screwed up the mission, Steve!" Her hands ball into fists, and Steve's grip tightened.

"I saw the way he was looking at you, and touching you. I saw how much you wanted him to stop."

"It's part of the mission," she wasn't yelling anymore.

"It's part of the mission to have sex when you don't want to?" Steve questioned.

"What is this really about Steve?"

"You know damn well what this about." He didn't yell it, it would of hurt less if he did.

She he broke eye contact and stared at the floor. "Let go of me."

He didn't realize his grip had tightened, and quickly let go. Guilt stabbed at him, "I'm sorry, Natasha."

She was still glaring at the floor. "I've had worse."

She wordlessly slipped into the bathroom, and Steve heard the shower turn on. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can you unzip my dress?" He looked up to see Natasha standing in front of him. The bathroom door was open and he could faintly see steam come out of the door. The shower was still on, but he didn't chastise her about water conservation as he usually would. He just nodded his head and unzipped her dress; her arm held up the front of the dress to keep it up. He started removing the pins from her hair. When he was finished she turned around and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and thanked him.

Steve didn't realize how much time passed until he heard the bathroom door open and felt a dip in the bed. Steve stood up and started collecting the spare pillows.

"What are you doing?" Natasha questioned.

"Giving you the bed."

"Steve," Natasha exhaled, "it's fine. We can share the bed." Steve just ignored her, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"The floor-"

"No," Natasha interrupted him, "the floor is disgusting and I'm not going to make you sleep on it."

"I've slept on a floor before." Steve continued.

"So have I, so I know it's not comfortable." He ignored her, and she grabbed the pillow from his hands. "Don't ignore me. If this is about our little fight earlier, you didn't hurt me." She held up her arm, "see? I'm fine. We've done worse to each other while sparring."

He let her pull him down to the bed, and lay his head on her lap. Her hands were gentle as they carded through his hair, and his eyes fluttered close. "this is the most we acted like a couple all night," he mumbled. She ran her hand down his chest and hummed in reply.

He eventually got up and took a shower. When he came back Natasha was already curled up in the bed with the blankets wrapped around her. Steve was hesitating by the side of the bed, and Natasha looked at him expectantly. "Are you going to sleep standing up?" She questioned.

He stuttered a no, and she patted the spot next to her. Steve slipped into the bed, and laid as close to the edge as possible, his back was turned to her. "Good night," he said as he turned off the light.

She inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Night," she whispered into his ear. Natasha fell asleep instantly, but Steve stayed awake. Locks of her hair tickled his face, and he could smell the hotel soap on her. When he did fall asleep it was with a smile on his face.

* * *

When Steve woke up the bed was cold. He heard the shower running, then shut off. Natasha stepped out wrapped in a towel, "we should be leaving in a few hours."

He sat up and stretched, "we're leaving so soon?"

She pulled open the closet and started taking clothes out, "cover was blown, no point in staying around and getting killed."

"Point taken."

* * *

When Steve opened the door he saw Natasha crouched, she was in the process of picking his lock. "There's this thing called knocking, you should try it."

She rose, "what's the fun in that?"

"Well for one thing my neighbors won't call the cops on you."

She smirked, "hasn't happened yet."

He shot her an unamused look before pulling her inside. Art supplies littered his living room. Natasha glanced at Steve, he had paint smears on his face and arm. A lot on his arm, and Natasha could faintly make out objects and shapes out of the paint. She took his arm and examined it, "were you painting on yourself?"

Steve's eyes flicked to the floor, "I was trying to, didn't work out so well."

Natasha brushed he fingers against his arm, "do you want to try on me?"

He looked at her, "really?"

She nodded her head, and took off her jacket. Steve pulled her to the couch, and got the paintbrush he was using before. She sat cross legged and facing him. "Are you comfortable? You might have to sit like that for awhile."

She leaned in an kissed his cheek, "I'm fine, Steve."

He dipped the brush in paint, and created strokes on Natasha's arm. "Natasha watched him, "the paint is kind of cold."

His hand stilled, "do you want me to stop?"

She brushed his hair out of his face with her free hand, "no."

She watched him as he painted. His brow was furrowed slightly in concentration, and his lips were pressed together. A few strands of hair fell onto his face, she had an urge to brush it out of his face. She resisted it so she wouldn't disturb him. His nose wrinkled when he made a mistake; his mouth turned up at the corner when he finished her right arm and moved to the left.

"I think you're running out of room," she said softly.

He looked up at her, "I just did."

His eyes flicked to his palette, it still had paint on it. He hated wasted paint, he remembered what a luxury it was to him in the past. Natasha noticed, "do you want to do my back?"

He smiled at her and nodded. He helped her pull off her shirt, and avoided her arms to not mess up the paint. When her shirt was off he looked away to give her some privacy, and she turned with her back facing him. He brushed his fingers against a scar on her back, "you can lay down if you want." She nodded her head and carefully laid down, he sat beside her. He moved her hair away from her back, and started painting.

When her arms dried she looked at them. There were swirls and stars and vines traveling up her arm. He carded his hand through her hair. "I'm done, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "thank you."

She rose, "it's getting late, I should go."

He didn't want her to go, and she didn't want to leave. "Nat, it's going to take some time for the paint to dry, and you're going to get paint on your clothes. Why don't you stay tonight?"

She put her hands on her hips, "are you trying to seduce me?"

Steve blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "no-"

"I was kidding," she gave him a peck on the lips, "unless-"

"Nat-"

"Kidding again!"

* * *

When the paint dried Steve handed her one of her shirts. It was too big on her, and it went well pass her hips.

"You can sleep in my bed," he said while cleaning up the paint, "I'll sleep on the couch."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I don't mind sharing. Need some help?"

They laid in bed together after the paint was put away. Their arms were wrapped each other, and their legs were tangled together. Her head rested against his chest while his was right above hers.

He kissed her head, "I love you, Nat."

She looked up at him, then pulled him down to her. She had an urge to say it back but kissed him and wound her hands through his hair instead. When they parted they held each other closer, and fell asleep.

* * *

Steve woke up to the blankets being pulled off of him. He turned to see Natasha with the blanket covering her, only wisps of red hair poked out. "Nat, it's cold."

"That's tuff, buddy."

He groaned in frustration and pulled the blanket by the corner; Natasha kept her grip tight on it. Steve managed to pull down the blanket, and Natasha stared daggers at him. He burst out laughing, "is the glare necessary?"

"Yes. I'm cold."

He pulled him to her, "my apologies."

She nuzzled her head into his neck, "damn right."

"You're a blanket hog."

"You take too much of the bed," she mumbled against his neck.

He let out a breathy laugh, "It's a good thing you're small then."

"I'm never sleeping in the same bed with you again."

"What if I made you pancakes?"

"Then I think I might keep you around awhile, Rogers." He chuckled and kissed her forehead before slipping out of the bed.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the lack of updates, I had some trouble with this chapter. Anyway thanks for the reviews and favorites!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You and Steve have been pretty close lately, something going on between you two?"

Natasha looked up from a file to see Clint giving her a knowing smile. "No," she shook her head and turned back to her papers.

"Steve would disagree," Clint pressed on.

"What are you talking about?"

Clint rolled his eyes, "we all see it, Natasha."

"You didn't invite me over to talk about the case, did you?" Natasha looked up again.

Clint snorted, "no."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Tasha, I'm probably the worst person when it comes to love-"

"I've established that, Clint," Natasha interrupted him.

"But," Clint continued, "I know that he loves you."

It was silent and Natasha glared at the floor. Her voice shook when she finally spoke. "You don't think I already know that?"

Clint spoke softly, "do you love him?"

Natasha pinched her lips together and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Just let yourself be happy for once."

Natasha stood, "I have to go."

"You know I'm right."

"Stop it, Clint," she said over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

"Tell me when he proposes!" Clint joked as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Clint's words bounced in her head as she walked to the elevator. Her phone rang, and when she saw it was Steve she ignored it and pressed the elevator button.

Steve only called one more time that night, when it was late and Natasha didn't show up at his place. She just ignored his call again and crawled into bed. For the first time in weeks she slept without him.

* * *

Steve didnt call again in the morning; she was both relieved and disappointed. But she was grateful for her plans with Pepper to distract her, until Pepper asked about Steve with a casual, "how's Steve?"

Natasha pretended to look confused, "how would I know?"

Pepper shrugged, "Well you're at his apartment every night."

Natasha had been sleeping at Steve's apartment for a few weeks, but they'd been secretive about it. Or they thought they were. "I'm not at his apartment," Natasha lied.

"You share a cab even though you live in the opposite directions of each other. Tony even has a betting pool-"

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "a betting pool?"

"Yes, I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill him."

"I make no promises."

"I normally wouldn't ask you about this, but this determines if Clint owns Stark tower or not-"

Natasha laughed, "Tony gambled the tower?"

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose, "I wasn't there when this decision was made."

"Obviously."

"Anyway, about the question. How long have you been, you know, sleeping with each other?"

"Im defiantly killing Tony. All we do is sleep, that's it," Natasha admitted.

"Wait so you two never?" Pepper's voice trailed off.

"No."

"Really?"

"It's a little insulting that you're so surprised," Natasha said.

"Well I just assumed because you share a bed-" Pepper's face turned slightly pink.

"Look, there's nothing going on between us. We just both get more sleep together." She doesn't get nightmares when she's with him. When the rare occasion comes that she does get one, he's always there to pull her into his arms. But she doesn't say that.

"Okay," Pepper said, even though she didn't look convinced. "Let's just keep this between us, because this means Clint won and he owns the tower."

Natasha laughed and agreed and was relieved that the conversation was over.

Hours later when they said their goodbyes, Natasha hailed a cab with her apartment in mind. But she found herself saying Steve's address instead of her own. When she was face to face with Steve's door she realized how much she hates sleeping alone.

When she pushed open the door, it was to an empty apartment. She sighed and kicked off her shoes. Her plans of laying on the couch and waiting for him was disrupted by a note on the coffee table.

_Nat, _

_Had a short notice mission, I won't be back for a week. Call me when you can._

_-Steve._

Natasha groaned when she finished reading the note. She regretted sleeping alone last night, and now she had to sleep alone for a week. She traced the words with her finger while she called him.

"I'm guessing you broke into my apartment?" Steve said as he answered the phone.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call it 'breaking in,'" Natasha said as she walked to his bedroom.

"My neighbors would disagree."

Natasha rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her, "you and your neighbors."

"The old women who lives across the hall calls you the 'Russian devil.'"

Natasha pulled open his drawers, "I prefer Natasha, but that's okay too." Even though his laugh was over the phone, it still sent warmth through her. "Where are all your shirts, Rogers?"

"Third drawer, where they always are," Steve said.

"Well you're always here to hand them to me," she said as she grabbed one of his shirts.

"I hate to say this, but I have to go."

Natasha sighed, "you'll call again tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Bye, Steve."

"Bye, Nat."

She slipped out of her clothes, and pulled Steve's shirt on. After she got under the blankets, she realized how much she was starting to hate sleeping alone.

* * *

The next week consisted of empty beds and Natasha insisting to everyone that she knew that she was, in fact, single. For probably the first time in her life she rung the doorbell. When Steve opened the door his face lit up and a smile blossomed on his face, and she realized that she kind have missed him. Then he pulled her into his arms, and okay, she really missed him. Especially when he brought his lips to hers.

When he pulled away, he pulled her into his apartment. "I'm surprised you didn't pick the lock," he said.

"Didn't feel like scaring your neighbors today," she shrugged.

He put a hand on her forehead, "are you okay? Are you sick?" He laughed and snuck a kiss before she batted his hand away.

When his laughter died down he ran his hands up her arms. "I was hoping that you'd be here when I got back."

"I stayed here the first night you were gone, but only because I didn't know you'd left and I was too tired to go home. I don't like this place when it's empty." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

His hands moved to her hips, and he rested his forehead against hers. "Me neither."

* * *

They were both still wide awake when they got into Steve's bed. They stayed tangled together in the dark as he traced shapes on her back. He kissed her shoulder, "I missed you."

She pulled him closer, "I missed you too."

The only light in the room was from the lights in the city shining through the window. Steve ran his hands through her hair, and kissed her. The kisses got deeper, and Natasha pulled him closer. His hands inched up her shirt, and she pulled it off.

He pulled away, "is this okay?"

"Yes," she pulled him back to her.

When his arms were on either side of her face and her legs were tangled in his, she pulled back. "I have a question," she said as his lips went to her neck.

"Which is?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Are you a virgin, Steve?"

He pulled back to look at her, his cheeks slightly red. "Not necessarily."

Natasha laughed, "what does that mean?"

"Well, let's just say that a few of those showgirls were... eager," Steve said.

"Few? As in plural?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"It was one showgirl, and it was an embarrassing moment. Let's just leave it at that," he said as she tried to kiss her again.

She turned her face away, "nope, I got to hear about this."

He pulled away, "fine. I couldn't get out of the Captain America costume, and when it was finally almost off another showgirl opened the door. So when I tried to cover myself it ripped. Then I had to explain why the costume was ripped down the crotch."

When he tried to kiss her again, she started laughing. "Stop laughing," he said, but he was laughing too.

"That poor girl," Natasha said between laughs.

"She didn't rip her costume!" He protested, but it only made her laugh harder.

When her laughs died down, he brushed her hair out of her face. "I don't mind though. I rather have my first time with someone I love, and I love you, Nat." He leaned down and kissed her again.

She froze, Clint and Pepper were right, she loved Steve. And it terrified her. She pushed him away, "I can't, Steve, I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"This isn't what friends do," Natasha said.

Steve's eyebrows knitted together, "I thought we were more than that. Considering you basically live with me."

"Steve, this doesn't mean anything."

"It does to me," his voice was calm, "I love you, and I don't mind that you don't say it back, I know that you love me too."

She turned away from him. "I don't," she lied.

He froze and pulled away from her, she regretted the words the second they came out of her mouth. She wanted to tell him and show him how much she loved him, instead she slid out of the bed, grabbed her clothes, and left.

* * *

**AN: Not too happy with this, I'll probably rewrite this chapter later. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and favorites!**


	6. Chapter 6

Steve shifted in his seat. They've been on the quinjet for almost two hours, and Natasha hadn't said a word to him. She was flying the quinjet with a few other agents. She looked focused with her eyes on the controls and wearing the heavy headset, Steve didn't want to bother her. So instead he fiddled with his gloves and snuck glances at her, not that she'd notice.

When Natasha pulled the headset off and left another agent to take her position, Steve considered trying to talk to her. After another moment of hesitation Steve sprung out of his seat.

He tried to look calm as he walked to her. "Captain, are you alright? You look a little... Confused." Coulsin said, setting his hand on Steve's shoulder. He didn't even hear Coulson coming.

"I'm fine," with a nod of his head Coulson slid his hand off of Steve's shoulder. Steve sighed, he couldn't even look calm, how was he suppose to face Natasha?

"Maybe you should rest before we land," Coulson said as he walked away.

Steve dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "it's nothing."

When Coulson was out of site, Steve quickened his pace. His footsteps were heavy, and he was sure Natasha could hear him coming. Still, she let out a small gasp when Steve gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into the empty supply closet.

He slammed the door, and cleaning supplies rattled on the shelf. "You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't," Natasha said. Her eyes flickered to the door.

"Yes, you have," Steve pressed on, "you don't return any of my calls, and you never come over anymore-"

"I don't see what the problem is," Natasha interrupted him. She crossed her arms tight across her chest.

"The problem is," Steve said, his voice getting soft, "I miss you, Nat." He stepped closer, and she took a step away from him, her eyes still on the door. Something flashed in her eyes, but Steve couldn't place what it was.

"I need to get back to work." She ducked under his arm and reached for the door. After a moment of hesitation, Steve reached for her arm. He pulled her to his chest, and, before she could punch him, brought his lips to hers.

She didn't push him away, but she didn't kiss him back.

His hands threaded through her hair, and his kiss was soft. She was stiff in his arms, and with a sigh he pulled back. It was silent for a few moments until Steve spoke. "This all meant nothing to you," he said it more as a statement than a question.

She didn't answer, and instead slipped out the door. He didn't stop her.

* * *

They avoided each other for days, which turned into weeks, then months. Then they moved on. Life went on, and the attacks kept coming.

Which is why all the Avengers were in the long since evacuated city square. The attack was brutal, and left the Avengers scattered around the area. Steve was yelling orders through the crackly earpieces.

Natasha stepped through the office building. She had been checking all the nearby buildings for anyone who still hasn't evacuated. It was easy work that Steve assigned her. At first she was on the ground on her own. She could have handled it in another five minutes tops, but Steve came in on the wrong time. After he retrieved his shield he didn't look at her as he said, "check for survivors."

"No, Captain, it's a waste of my time."

"Romanoff," he said, not leaving any room for an argument, "go."

Even if he was the Captain it made her angry that he just brushed her aside like that. She had everything under control, she didn't need his help. Now she owed him, and nothing annoyed her more.

Clint's voice cut through her thoughts, "Bruce lost all control of the Hulk."

Steve was the first to answer, "what-" Steve stopped and cried out, and the line went dead.

Natasha clicked her earpiece on, "Captain, where are you?" She kicked at the window, and jumped onto the fire escape. "Rogers? Rogers!" The fire escape clanked as she ran down it. "Steve, please, where are you?" She knew later she'd regret sounding so desperate while the rest of the team could hear her, but at the moment she didn't care.

"You check the north, I'll check the south," Tony said, she resented the sympathy in his voice.

She followed the trail of wreckage and bodies until she found Steve in a dirty alley next to a pizzeria. He was covered from head to toe in dirt, and soot; he had multiple cuts, and was laying in a pool of his own blood.

Natasha crouched down next to him, searching for the main source of blood. At a closer look she found a large gash on his shoulder, spilling blood. She put her hand on the wound to apply pressure.

"Nat?" His voice was croaky, she didn't realize he was conscious.

Nat. She can't remember the last time he called her Nat. She pushed his hair out of his eyes, "I'm here." She slide under him, so he could rest his head on her lap. They've laid like this so many times before, with his head on her lap while he smiled up at her. But there wasn't a smile on his face, his features were twisted into a grimace of pain.

"I found him," Natasha said into the earpiece. Her eyes stayed on him as she said their location.

She cupped his face gently, "everything's going to be okay, Steve."

Tony was the first to come, Clint coming right after him. Tony flipped his helmet up, "shit." Clint was contacting SHIELD, and vaguely explaining the situation. "They'll be here in half an hour."

Tony crouched down next them. "He's not going to last that long, he needs Bruce."

"We don't have Bruce," Natasha said, "we have the Hulk." Natasha tensed, and her eyes flicked towards Steve. His eyes had fluttered close and his mouth was open slightly. "He's unconscious," Natasha said.

Clint looked at the sight in front of him. "Where are you going?" Tony asked as he turned on his heels.

"To get Bruce," Clint said, walking towards the roaring of the Hulk.

It only took a few minutes of running through the streets to find him. Clint squinted at the Hulk, "We need Bruce." The Hulk raised his arm, "guess that's a no," the hulks fist came smashing down on the car next to him. "Shit," Clint muttered. Clint spun on his heels, nearly missing the Hulk's fist. Instead of hitting Clint, he swung into a nearby building causing a hole to form. Dust and pieces of the building flew everywhere around Clint.

"Steve already lost a lot of blood," Tony's voice crackled in Clint's earpiece.

"A little busy right now," Clint said while running and dodging the Hulk.

"Oh, screw it!" He said, loading an arrow. He aimed and fired at the building behind the hulk, and it bounced back and hit it's target.

And Kate made fun of his boomerang arrow.

As he loaded another arrow something zipped passed him, barely missing his face. Before he could even begin to wonder what it was, Thor's voice boomed out. "Release Doctor Banner!"

Yup, mjolnir almost hit Clint Barton in the face.

Thor's demand was met with a blow to the chest from the hulk, which threw him across the street into a nearby building. Thor held his hand out, and his hammer nearly knocked Clint over. How did he get in the middle of a fight between a God and the Hulk again?

"We need Bruce, now," Tony said.

Clint clicked on his earpiece. "I'm not sure, but I think Thor just punched Hulk in the face."

There was some static and some muffled voices then Natasha's voice replaced Tony's. "Clint, he isn't going to last until the quinjet comes."

Clint loaded another arrow, "I swear, Tasha, Steve is going to be fine." With that he aimed at the Hulk, the arrow hit the Hulk and covered him with a net. Just enough time to distract the Hulk for Thor to hit him with mjolnir and send him flying into a building.

"Net arrow," Clint said, "works every time."

Both Thor and Clint ran into the building. Bruce was in the rubble that the Hulk left. "What did I miss?" Bruce asked.

"Did it," Clint said, high-fiving Thor.

* * *

Steve remembers lights and people'a voices. A chorus of "you're going to be fine, Cap." It was all blurry to him except a flash of red walking away as everyone crowded him.

When Steve woke up all the Avengers were there- except Natasha. "And he lives!" Clint said when Steve gained consciousness.

He offered them a sheepish smile, "don't give my shield to the Smithsonian yet." His voice was croaky.

"Jesus, you look like hell," Tony said.

"What he means," Bruce said, "is how are you feeling?"

"Only hurts when I breath." Thor laughed a little too loudly for the current situation and clasped his hand on Steve's shoulder that cause pain to shoot up his body. "Take it easy, buddy."

Steve looked at all the faces around him. "Where's Nat?"

Bruce and Tony looked at each other while Clint suddenly became interested in the floor. "She- we haven't seen her since before you went into surgery," Bruce said.

"She just needs some time to herself," Clint said. Steve nodded and quickly changed the subject.

They stayed for a few hours more, cracking jokes and trying to make Steve laugh even though it hurt like hell. Steve kept looking at the door hoping Natasha would barge in, with that smirk she always seems to have.

But she didn't.

When a nurse came in insisting that they all had to leave so Steve could get some rest, Natasha still hadn't shown up.

Finally he gave up, and gave into the Nurse's constant nagging to sleep. Right when he closed his eyes, the door opened. "That was really stupid of you."

Steve opened his eyes, blinking as he turned his head towards her. "What?"

"Don't ever do this to me again, Steve. Do you know how this felt? I thought you were going to die. Don't ever do something this stupid again," she repeated.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Natasha laughed without humor, "I can't believe you, Steve."

"Then why are you here?" Steve said quietly.

"I owe you a debt."

"Love isn't a debt."

"Love isn't real, it a selfish made up-"

"Yes, Steve interrupted, "love is selfish. Someone comes along and all they do is take from you, they take all of your thoughts, your time, and your heart. And you let them, because it's worth it. All you ask in return is for them to love you right back. I know you see love in the way Tony looks at Pepper, or how Thor looks at Jane. And I see it every time you look at me. Love is selfish, but it's worth it. Especially with you, Nat." He spoke softly, and Natasha wished that he'd yell at her instead. It wouldn't hurt as much.

Natasha stared at the ground as silence filled the room. She turned on her heels and headed for the door. "Stay. Please, just stay," Steve said when her hand touched the doorknob, his voice laced with desperation. She turned around and their eyes locked. She bit her lip and looked at the floor, breaking their gaze.

It surprised Steve when she sat in the chair by the bed. She still wasn't looking at him, but she grabbed his hand. His thumb made slow circles on her hand while they both said nothing. Even though his eyes were on her, her eyes were on their hands.

She mumbled something, but Steve couldn't hear her. "What?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered, louder this time.

He scooted towards the edge of the bed, and opened his arms for her. The chair scratched against the floor when she sat up. She was careful to avoid his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Steve kissed the top of her head, "don't be."

"I was scared."

Steve laughed even though it hurt, "I can't really imagine you being scared." She let out a small laugh. His tone turned serious, and he lifted her chin to look at her. "You have nothing to be scared about. Yes, this isn't going to be easy. This probably won't be the last time one of us are in a hospital bed, and God knows that we're going to hurt each other, but it's worth it."

"It's worth it now, but what about later? You're not always going to want me," Natasha insisted.

"I'll always want you," Steve said, his voice certain. "We're in this for the long run, because there's no way I'm letting you go again."

"I've done things, Steve. Things I'm not proud of," Natasha said while sitting up.

"I know, and I don't care, that was the past. Who you are now, that person that you joined SHIELD to become, deserves to be loved." He brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her. When he pulled back he had a small smile on his face, "and you are, I love you."

She laid back down, and tucked herself into his side. The words that she has been terrified to say for over a year didn't seem so scary anymore. "I love you too, Steve."

He breathed out a small laugh, "what?"

"I love you," she leaned up to kiss him, "so much."

Even though everything hurt like hell, and they were both laying in awkward positions to avoid tangling in the wires, Steve had never been happier. "I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Ah! I can't believe this is over. Thank you all so much for the favorites and reviews, I appreciate each and every one. Also all the arrows Clint had were a reference to Fraction's hawkeye comic books because they're one of my favorites **


End file.
